les profs tous les memes 3
by Ysa
Summary: tjs la suite Raphi X Mika


Ah ! Les Profs tous les mêmes.

Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan)

Adresse : : Angel sanctuary

Genre :yaoi, romance, OCC

Couple : mikanou aime raphael aime Uriel

Disclaimer : personnages d'Angel sanctuary

: déplacement temporel

présentation de l'histoire : Mikael est en classe un véritable cancre et flash sur son prof de français, Raphael, depuis le début de l'année mais ne sait pas comment l'aborder, heureusement celui ci lui fait une offre assez tentante mais qu'il refuse. Il a également des problèmes familiaux, un frère qui veut le faire " travailler " dans des affaires plus ou moins nettes et qui a également des vues sur le prof de français de son frère qu'il a rencontré à la rencontre parent-professeur.

Chapitre III :

Raphael sortit de la salle de cours passablement énervé, a croire que le rouquin n'avait cessé de se foutre de sa gueule, ponctuant les exercices qu'il avait donné de phrases excessivement suggestives. Par exemple le premier exercice parlait : « des membres de la cour qui venait voir le roi », et cet obsédé avait trouvé particulièrement drôle de demander : « m'sieur, y a que les membres des nobles qui vont voir le roi ou leurs autres parties du corps aussi y vont ? », bien sûr il avait fallu dix bonnes minutes pour que le fou rire général se calme, et bien qu'il ait une patience à toute épreuve, là l'épreuve s'appelait Mikael et pour la première fois en classe Raphael avait regretté sa légendaire politesse, il faut dire que il pouvait faire des jeux de mots bien plus ambiguës que les grossiers sous-entendues de l'abruti du fond de la classe. A présent, dire qu'il était énervé était un faible mot, il était furax, passant pour un puceau effarouché aux yeux de sa classe il se sentait ridicule. Il rentra rageusement dans la salle des profs et se laissa tomber dans l'unique siège de la salle. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et ses yeux s'humidifièrent légèrement mais pas assez pour qu'il pleure, après tout il était un homme avant tout. Il avait eu l'air tellement idiot, tellement gêné devant sa classe, jamais il ne s'était laissé autant humilié ; il se remémorait chaque secondes de son heure de cours, réfléchissant aux répliques qu'il aurait pu sortir, mais c'était trop tard .(héhé sa commence a prendre un tournant dramatique dis donc ! ).Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant très doucement sursauter.

Est ce que ça va, Raphael ?

Zahikel ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas cours ?

Ils sont en devoir, là !Mais dis moi plutôt se que toi tu as .

Oh, rien, on a tous des journées difficiles.

Mais aujourd'hui la tienne le fut plus particulièrement, n'est ce pas ?

Raphael était toujours étonné par la justesse des jugements de Zahikel. Ils étaient collègues depuis quelques temps et Zahikel quand il lui parlait, réfléchissait toujours avant d'exprimer a voix haute se qu'il pensait mais résultat des courses, il ne se trompait jamais dans se qu'il affirmait. Physiquement il était très beau, rappelant parfois à Raphael son bel amant, avec ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan, ses fines lunettes noirs, le seul problème de Zahikel, qui n'en était plus un pour lui était qu'il voyait mal, c'était pour ça qu'il portait des lunettes. Enfin il était prof de philosophie et Raphael prof de français, ils se rencontraient donc souvent pour voir les cours ensemble, étant donné que l'un pouvait remplacer l'autre si besoin y était. Et puis Zahikel avait ce don inné d'apaiser les gens et de les faire parler de leurs problèmes par un simple regard, un mot ou un geste et c'est tellement bien quand on peut porter son fardeau de tous les jours avec quelqu'un qui connaît vos difficultés.

Dis moi ce qui te perturbe, je pourrais peut être t'aider.

En fait c'est un élève qui a fait des imbécillités pendant mon cours.

Ah je compatis à 100, surtout quand l'élève en question se met à dire des obscénités sur le texte que je fais travailler.

Ça t'est déjà arriver ?

Oh oui. (j'ai presque l'impression que je dois plaindre les profs).Qui était ce ?

C'est Mikael Sakuya .

Sakuya, tu veux dire le frère de Lucifer Sakuya ?

Je suppose.

Eh bien tu peux remercier le ciel de ne pas avoir son frère. Lucifer, avec lui il faut toujours faire très attention, toutes les jeunes filles de sa division sont tombées enceintes sauf deux ou trois et la plupart de ses camardes ont eu pendant une semaine de mal à marcher.

Tu veux dire qu'il les violait ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de les forcer, pour la plupart ils étaient tellement heureux de pouvoir coucher avec lui qu'ils venaient tout seuls.

Mais il est si beau que ça ?

T'as du l'apercevoir pendant la réunion parents-professeurs, à moins qu'il ne soit pas venu. Un homme brun assez grand, les cheveux courts, des yeux bleus très clairs, un charisme à tomber par terre.

Ouaih, surement. Enfin se que tu dis me rassure pas du tout, parce que vois-tu je donne des cours particuliers à Mikael…et ce soir il y a son frère qui vient, et Uriel qui ne peut pas assister au cours.

Tu te rappelles quelles excuses Mikael a sorti pour expliquer la venue de son frère à son cours ?

Eh bien », Raphael réfléchit rapidement pour s'en souvenir, se rappelant parfaitement qu'au moment où Mikael lui avait expliqué, il était plus occupé par les papouilles que lui faisait Uriel que par son explication. « a vrai dire je ne sais plus

Bon, fais attention quand même !

Entendu !

Raphael, quoiqu'il puisse en dire n'appréciait pas du tout se que Zahikel venait de lui dire, surtout que depuis la matinée il avait la sale impression d'être suivi. Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter Zahikel, pourtant il aurait tellement voulu que Uriel soit encore là ; quand il était dans ses bras il n'avait plus peur.

Zahikel releva la tête, il sentait une présence, il s'excusa rapidement auprès de son collègue, puis sortit, la présence tenta de s'enfuir mais Zahikel l'attrapa fermement par le poignet et l'entraîna dans une classe vide.

J'ai rien fait m'sieur !

Que faisais tu derrière la porte ?

Mikael(eh oui)baissa la tête :

J'avais peur d'avoir blessé involontairement m'sieur Raphael et…je venais m'excuser.

Zahikel haussa un sourcil :

Comportement tres étrange chez un Sakuya.

Raaaah je m'en fiche que vous ne vouliez pas me croire, tout se que je veux c'est qu'il n'arrive rien à m'sieur Raphael.

moment de silence

Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est ce pas ?

Pardon ?

Oui tu l'aimes, toutes ces insinuations, s'étaient pour te faire remarquer, j'ai tort ? Et le fait que tu sois médiocre dans sa matière, c'est parce que tu passes toute l'heure à l'admirer, n'est ce pas ?

Mikael rebaissa la tête.

Comment vous savez tout ça ?

Oh c'est simple, j'ai été………je le suis toujours, amoureux d'un de mes professeurs quand j'étais plus jeune.

Et comment cela c'est terminé ?

J'ai renoncé à lui dire que je l'aimais et qu'il était tout pour moi. Pendant tout l'année, j'ai passé mon temps à l'admirer et l'aimer en secret et puis un jour il nous a annoncé qu'il allait se marier,…………et ça m'a fait très mal là », il posa doucement sa main sur son cœur, « alors la veille de son mariage j'ai escaladé son immeuble, heureusement il habitait au premier, et quand je suis rentrer dans sa chambre j'ai trouvé des photos, de classe la plupart du temps mais j'étais sur chacune et mon image était entourée au feutre noir sur chacune. J'étais tellement bouleversé, après tout j'étais persuadé qu'il ne m'aimait pas, que je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Dès que je l'ai vu, je lui ai fait ma déclaration, il l'a accepté les larmes aux yeux, mais c'était un homme fidèle et il épousa quand même sa promise le lendemain ; je n'ai réussi à garder comme souvenir de cet homme que son amour et une nuit, ma « nuit de noces ».

Mikael était encore sous le choc, il ne réussit qu'a murmurer :

Qu'ai t il devenu ?

Il est mort. Il a eu un accident de voiture. Mais toi, tu aimes Raphael, tu l'aimes d'amour et c'est bien plus important que tout se que tu peux croire, c'est même plus important que le sexe, le sexe peut être le couronnement d'une relation, il peut tout gâcher aussi.

Il me rejettera, il a Uriel.

Uriel le trompe et il le sait, seulement Uriel est sa bouée de secours, son point d'ancrage, c'est son premier homme et il a trop peur pour lui dire en face ce qu'il pense de ses frasques sexuelles.

Il a peur d'Uriel ?

De le perdre plus exactement.

Je ne veux pas être une procuration.

……Une fois Raphael a oublié un billet doux dans la salle des professeurs, en fait je cherchais un dossier et je suis tombé dessus. C'était une lettre enflammée, écrite par Raphael, qui décrivait des choses pas très catholique qu'il aurait aimé faire sur une personne ; La lettre se résumait à : « Je voudrais te coucher sous moi », « ton air coquin me donne envie de te prendre dès que tu es à porter de main », «Ouvre moi les portes de ton paradis, je te montrerais la puissance de mon amour ».

Quel rapport avec moi ?

Elle t'était adressée.

oO ?Mais je l'ai jamais reçue cette lettre !

Il en a surement écrit beaucoup d'autres mais il n'osera jamais te les envoyer.

j'ai compris c'est à moi de faire le premier pas ?

Exactement.

Vous êtes sur de se que vous avancez au moins, bon bin merci pour le tuyau.

Ah une dernière précision, essaie de retenir les pulsions sexuelles de ton frère, ce serait tellement bien.

Euh d'accord.

**chez Raphael**

Alors si là on a la proposition principale où est la proposition subordonnée conjonctive introduite par………

**Dring** **dring**

Ah ça doit être ton frère !

Raphael se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer, mais il avait à peine ouvert la porte que deux lèvres impatientes se refermèrent sur les siennes. Il ne pouvait même pas repousser son assaillant, qui avait une poigne du diable(héhé). Quand il put enfin reprendre son souffle, l'air lui manquait terriblement, si bien que Lucifer du le tenir pour ne pas qu'il s'évanouisse.

Alors quels effets te fait notre premier baiser.

Raphael tentait de reprendre une respiration normale, et n'eut pas le loisir de répondre au sans-gêne que déjà celui ci l'avait contourné pour passer dans la pièce suivante.

Je suppose que mon frère est déjà arrivé !

Raphael resta quelques instants interdit, ce Lucifer l'avait embrassé sans lui demander son avis, c'était totalement déplacé et pourtant cela rendait Raphael si bien, il avait l'impression de plaire encore et cela lui valait tous les bonheurs du monde. Il revient dans la salle légèrement rouge et reprit son cours pendant que Lucifer, tel l'avocat du diable(décidément), lui faisait subir mille caresses sous la table, jouant de ses doigts sur la bosse doucement formée entre les jambes du blond, posant ses doigts inquisiteurs sur le bas ventre avant de glisser plus bas, quand Mikael fit tomber un crayon par terre et Raphael chassa la main baladeuse pendant que l'adolescent se penchait pour le ramasser. Puis le manège recommença, jusqu'à se que Raphael partit préparer du thé vert, laissant les deux frères s'entretués du regard.

T'as bientôt fini de le tripoter ?

Travaille ! Et tais toi !

Si tu crois que j'ai rien vu, t'es pas très discret !J'vais finir par te faire bouffer mon cahier si tu continues à lui faire des papouilles !

Tu serais pas un peu jaloux sur les bords, par hasard ?

J'vais te l'faire bouffer !

Lucifer sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Raphael était en train de s'affairer. Et haussa un sourcils quand il lut ce qui était marqué sur la tablier qu'il portait.

Tu veux vraiment que je te le fasse ?

Raphael l'interrogea du regard.

De quoi ?

Lucifer montra le tablier où il était marqué « Fuck me », en grosses lettres rouges. Raphael soupira :

C'est un vieux tablier d'Uriel, d'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as fait tout ça sous la table ?

Lucifer s'approcha doucement :

Tu avais l'air d'apprécier, j'irai même jusqu'à dire que tu en redemandais.

Raphael rougit, et prenant le plateau avec le thé, s'enfuit vers la salle de travail.(Alerte !Alerte ! Un Lucifer en manque a été lâché ! Que tout le monde garde son calme)

A suivre : 

Solechan :Moi, j'veux bien un Lucifer en manque dans mon salon !

Ysa : Je savais que sa te plairais.

Ysa(aux lecteurs) :Dsl pour le chapitre deux, il est vraiment très court je sais, mais j'ai fait des efforts et ce chapitre est plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'avais pas cerné la difficulté de coller un prof et un élève ensemble, c la galére. Enfin je pense que sa va aller, sa va etre long mais sa va aller. Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews, je vous remercie par l'intermédiaire du troisième chapitre puisque j'y pense pas toujours, alors merci merci, et merci, sa m'aide vraiment à avancer. N'hesitez pas à me dire quelques idées, j'essayerai de voir se que je peux en faire. Ou si vous avez un chouchou dans angel sanctuary qui est po dans cette histoire et que vous aimerez que je mettes dites le moi, du moment que c po une fille, ni rochel sa va !(surtout pas Gabrielle desolé pour les fans de Gaby, je la supporte pas ).

Au prochain chapitre.


End file.
